A Christmas Special
by GloriaFan
Summary: Season 9. A large Christmas with the band members, past and present, leads to a special surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ A Christmas Special – Chapter 1 ~**_

* * *

><p>Nicole ran into the front of the P*lace where Dena sat serving the rest of the band their ice cream and soda.<p>

"Guess what guys?" Nicole asked with a letter in her hand.

"What?" Ana said looking up from the chocolate malt that she had almost finished.

"I went outside to check the mail and got this! This is a letter…."

Nicole began to say, until she was cut off by Charlie, saying "Yeah, I think we can see that…"

"Shut up, Charlie! Anyway this is a letter from Kenny!" she said. Ana, Charlie and Haylie smiled.

"Great!" they said in slight unison.

"Who?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, before you guys decide to get all excited about this guy, you need to tell us who he is!" Dena said, stepping from around the counter and over to Nicole.

Anthony also looked as confused as Dena did as to who Kenny was. But then, Dena recalled that for a short period of time before she bought the P*lace, she got to meet the band back when Kenny was a member.

"Aw, now I remember. Kenny used to be in the band a couple years ago." Dena said to Anthony.

"Oh. Cool." Anthony said taking another swig of his soda.

"And guess who he says he's inviting?" Nicole said even more excited.

"Who?" Charlie said the sitting up in his chair, and looking excited, leading the rest to look excited.

"Jared, you remember him, some kid named Eric, a girl named Devyn…and, Ana, YOUR COUSIN! ROBIN!" Nicole said. The band was almost jumping out of their seats at that list, especially Ana, who had not seen her cousin for months, as she was performing a full season on Broadway as the lead character in _Mary Poppins_. On top of that neither Haylie nor Ana had seen Eric for nearly two years. They never knew Devyn in person, they only knew about her from what Kenny told them, all being fond memories of her before she went into her career of radio broadcasting.

"Wow, talk about a line-up!" Charlie said, stepping up from his seat and grabbing the letter himself to get a look.

It sounded like it was going to be a great Christmas, seeing all they're old friends (and new company) again, but Kenny, and the others, didn't stop there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ A Christmas Special – Chapter 2 ~**_

* * *

><p>The story of Christmas of 1993 at the PalaceP*lace was extremely complicated to say the least.

I'll start with Kenny, after the letter had been written; Kenny invited two more people, Richie and Connie, knowing that the conditions of the P*lace town permitted, no one would mind.

Devyn, thinking they would not mind, in the same mindset Kenny had, invited two more people, Ryan and Stacy. Several days before Ryan called Devyn over the phone. Ryan planned to propose to Stacy on Christmas Eve, and Devyn knew that it was something that the whole gang had to be together for, but Ryan made Devyn promise to not tell anyone, and wanted to keep it a surprise for the band.

Stacy, after getting the invite from Ryan and knowing they would not mind, Stacy invited two more people, The Kid (who wasn't quite a kid anymore at the age of 19) and Renee. Since she had been invited she knew it was a given that her sister also had to come.

The Kid invited Gloria, Mickey, and Riley, in the same mindset, figuring everyone needed Riley's malts for the Holiday season, Mickey's ability to lead everything as his powers committed, and Gloria's beautiful voice to lead their Christmas carols. And Flip just got there somehow after hearing about the event from one of the soda jerks.

Before they knew it, the whole gang was slated to be together for Christmas. The dancers had their connections, also. Do you think they would dare miss something like this? Several of the dancers still lived in town, Mario and Wendy, and actually planned to spend Christmastime at the P*lace, anyway. So, as everything was in P*lace (a bit if Palace humor), the kids started decorating the P*lace with their Christmas decorations.

"It's in!" Dena said, that day's newspaper in her hands. "The print ad I mean." She said pointing to the ad in the middle of the page.

"_The 'P*lace' has decided to throw a Christmas celebration, according to Dena, current owner of the teen club/café 'We've got a few of the former members coming, and we're going put together a reunion concert or two for fans' Dena says. She also says that she expects the band members to be arriving the 21__st__ of this month._"

"Wow, this is going to be amazing!" Haylie said grabbing the newspaper and looking through the other articles.

"You're gosh darned right it's going to be!" Dena said smiling and heading back behind the counter to resume her job.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ A Christmas Special – Chapter 3 ~**_

* * *

><p>The next day Dena stood at the counter, wiping up the eggnog (non alcoholic, of course) that Nicole had spilled while deep in thought. She was thinking about how great it was going to be this Christmas, Kenny was going to be there, and he was bringing several friends she had never met. But most of all, she felt excited that this Christmas might finally be the time when she would get to see Tyler again, and he said over the phone (This phone call was allowed by both their parents, of course) that he might make it back for the town Christmas parade. She sat there for a little while longer after she came off stage from the last set. She breathed a heavy sigh and then realized that it was time for Kenny's plane to arrive, with their friends. After a few minutes, Nicole heard the door open, and sure enough there he was, with several suitcases. Nicole ran and over and embraced Kenny in a big hug.<p>

"Oh, Kenny! I haven't seen you in like forever!" She said.

"Nicole! Great to see you! Come out here, there are some people I want you to meet." He said motioning for his car. They began to walk out until they saw the door open again, and a grown man walk in. Make those six friends, because the grown man was Riley.

And so, Riley with his five friends walked through doors of the P*lace. After getting all settled in, and meeting each other, they all sat down on the tables, with a malted nonetheless. A little while later, the complicated mess of one person invites another two people unfolds further, with the next guests arriving.

The next car that drove up was packed full…well more 'the next van that drove up' was packed full. Then they all came flooding out, Rahsaan, Stacy, Gloria, Ryan, and Renee and of course stepping out of the back seat was Mickey, carrying several suitcases with the group's varying Christmas presents. They walked through the doorway and ran to Riley and the gang.

So, once two more vans packed full of friends arrived, it was time to start singing. Gloria followed by the entire gang, ran up onto stage and began to sing a Christmas classic. The guitar and tambourine began to bang and the drums came in soon after, as the perfect rhythm for the tune began to drift through the P*lace. Gloria, Devyn, Robin, and Nicole began to sing the first part of the medley.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,_  
><em>ring ting tingling too<em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather<em>  
><em>for a sleigh ride together with you<em>  
><em>Outside the snow is falling<em>  
><em>and friends are calling "yoo hoo",<em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather<em>  
><em>for a sleigh ride together with you.<em>

_Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,_  
><em>let's go, Let's look at the show,<em>  
><em>We're riding in a wonderland of snow.<em>  
><em>Giddy yap, giddy yap, gidd yap,<em>  
><em>it's grand, Just holding your hand,<em>  
><em>We're gliding along with a song<em>  
><em>of a wintry fairy land<em>

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy_  
><em>and comfy cozy are we<em>  
><em>We're snuggled up together<em>  
><em>like two birds of a feather would be<em>  
><em>Let's take that road before us<em>  
><em>and sing a chorus or two<em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather<em>  
><em>for a sleigh ride together with you.<em>

_There's a birthday party_  
><em>at the home of Farmer Gray<em>  
><em>It'll be the perfect ending a of perfect day<em>  
><em>We'll be singing the songs<em>  
><em>we love to sing without a single stop<em>  
><em>At the fireplace while we watch<em>  
><em>the chestnuts pop. pop! pop! pop!<em>

_There's a happy feeling_  
><em>nothing in the world can buy<em>  
><em>When they pass around the coffee<em>  
><em>and the pumpkin pie<em>  
><em>It'll nearly be like a picture print<em>  
><em>by Currier and Ives<em>  
><em>These wonderful things are the things<em>  
><em>we remember all through our lives!<em>

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,_  
><em>ring ting tingling too<em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather<em>  
><em>for a sleigh ride together with you<em>  
><em>Outside the snow is falling<em>  
><em>and friends are calling "yoo hoo",<em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather<em>  
><em>for a sleigh ride together with you.<em>  
><em>It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you<em>

"Hello everybody!" Mickey cheered. "Are you ready for some Jingle Bells?" He asked and then began to let the music of "Sleigh Ride" lead into "Jingle Bells".

_Dashing through the snow  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>O'er the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way<br>Bells on bob tails ring  
>Making spirits bright<br>What fun it is to laugh and sing  
>A sleighing song tonight<em>

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>

_A day or two ago_  
><em>I thought I'd take a ride<em>  
><em>And soon Miss Fanny Bright<em>  
><em>Was seated by my side<em>  
><em>The horse was lean and lank<em>  
><em>Misfortune seemed his lot<em>  
><em>We got into a drifted bank<em>  
><em>And then we got upsot<em>

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh yeah<em>

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>

After the portion of this song they moved to "Baby, It's Cold Outside" sung by Ryan and Stacy in their first duet since 1988.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
>I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside<br>This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
>So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<br>My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
>My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar<br>So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
>Well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour<em>

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_  
><em>Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there<em>  
><em>I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now<em>  
><em>To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<em>  
><em>I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer<em>  
><em>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride<em>  
><em>I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out<em>  
><em>Ahh, but it's cold outside<em>

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside_  
><em>The answer is no - Baby, it's cold outside<em>  
><em>This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in<em>  
><em>So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm<em>  
><em>My sister will be suspicious – Gosh, your lips look so delicious<em>  
><em>My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore<em>  
><em>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious – Gosh, your lips are delicious<em>  
><em>Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before<em>

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
><em>Say, lend me a coat - It's up to your knees out there<em>  
><em>You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now<em>  
><em>But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me<em>  
><em>There's bound to be talk tomorrow – Think of my life long sorrow<em>  
><em>At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died<em>  
><em>I really can't stay - Get over that old out<em>  
><em>Ahh, but it's cold outside<em>

_Baby it's cold outside_

Gloria then led all the girls in "I've Got My Love To Keep My Warm".

_The snow is snowing, the wind is blowing  
>But I can weather the storm!<br>What do I care how much it may storm?  
>I've got my love to keep me warm.<br>I can't remember a worse December  
>Just watch those icicles form!<br>What do I care if icicles form?  
>I've got my love to keep me warm.<em>

_Off with my overcoat, off with my glove_  
><em>I need no overcoat, I'm burning with love!<em>  
><em>My hearts on fire, the flame grows higher<em>  
><em>So I will weather the storm!<em>  
><em>What do I care how much it may storm?<em>  
><em>I've got my love to keep me warm.<em>

_Off with my overcoat, off with my glove_  
><em>I need no overcoat, I'm burning with love!<em>  
><em>My heart's on fire, the flame grows higher<em>  
><em>I will weather the storm!<em>  
><em>What do I care how much it may storm?<em>  
><em>I've got my love, I've got my love,<em>  
><em>I've got my love to keep me warm.<em>

For the second to last song of the medley, all the guys did their rendition of "Jingle Bell Rock", just to even it out. While Mickey sang he was reminded of ten years ago when he and Gloria had a singing duel with songs like "Hit With Your Best Shot", "Heartbreaker", "Don't Talk To Strangers" and others.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
>Now the jingle hop has begun<em>

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_  
><em>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<em>  
><em>Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square<em>  
><em>In the frosty air.<em>

_What a bright time, it's the right time_  
><em>To rock the night away<em>  
><em>Jingle bell time is a swell time<em>  
><em>To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh<em>  
><em>Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet<em>  
><em>Jingle around the clock<em>  
><em>Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet<em>  
><em>That's the jingle bell,<em>  
><em>That's the jingle bell,<em>  
><em>That's the jingle bell rock.<em>

For the very last song they performed "The Christmas Song".

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_  
><em>Jack Frost nipping on your nose,<em>  
><em>Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,<em>  
><em>And folks dressed up like Eskimos.<em>

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,_  
><em>Help to make the season bright.<em>  
><em>Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow<em>  
><em>Will find it hard to sleep tonight.<em>

_They know that Santa's on his way;_  
><em>He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.<em>  
><em>And every mother's child is going to spy,<em>  
><em>To see if reindeer really know how to fly.<em>

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,_  
><em>To kids from one to ninety-two,<em>  
><em>Although it's been said many times, many ways,<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to you.<em>

After the set ended they went off stage to reminisce. Little did they know it was only the beginning (ten years later…) of the fun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ A Christmas Special – Chapter 4 ~**_

* * *

><p>Ryan was freaking out. He knew today would be the day he would either be accepted or turned down by Stacy. He kept waiting for the time to come, but he would have a long wait. If he proposed to her on Christmas Eve, he would have to wait an entire day. He was about to call a hotel in which he could stay the night in, but then Mickey walked over.<p>

"Ryan, Gloria and Kid just had a great idea. We're all gonna sleep over here tonight." Mickey ran back to where the Kid was. He was struggling with a load of sleeping bags. He was one of the best customers of a camping supply store thanks to Stacy and a Boy George necklace. Ryan hung the phone back on the hook and ran to help the guys grab the sleeping bags. Just as began to walk over he heard the door open. A teenaged boy stood there. Ryan walked over.

"Hey, I'm Ryan. The soda jerk is in the back if you'd like me to get him. Or him. Or her. Whatever."

"No, actually I'm looking for a girl named Nicole, I'm Tyler." As soon as Nicole heard that name from where she was she ran as fast as she could to him and hugged him.

"I knew you would come home for Christmas." Nicole said.

"I have too much here to ever turn down an opportunity." He said, leaning his head down on hers.

"Ah, the joys of young love." Ryan said, patting Nicole's back, gently.

"Shut up, Ryan. You're ruining the moment." Nicole said motioning him away. "Shoo!"

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

They laid the sleeping bags out on two different areas. The guys slept up on stage, and the girls slept in the supply room. Therefore they both had plenty of room and privacy. As soon as Ryan fell asleep he was waken back up by a strange noise. He shook the Kid and Mickey and had them both look up. What they saw confused Ryan and surprised the other two. Kid jumped up from his sleeping bag and ran to the supply closet. Being careful not step on any of the girls, he shook Stacy and led her back to the stage a smile spread across her face and she ran and got Renee and Gloria. They stood there half asleep as Stacy pointed to the ghost flying through the ceiling in an 'I told you so' way. The original kids stood there confused. They went back to sleep scared and confused.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Kid woke up at the sound of a record needle going onto a vinyl album. He slowly walked toward the noise. It came from the backroom. Kid heard the faint noise of the _Kids Incorporated_ theme song playing. He almost had a heart attack when he saw a green man sitting next to the record player. Kid started to run and get help but he was too scared.

"Ey, I remember you. Ye and your friend taught me to be a rock 'n' roll singer!" Kid couldn't believe his ears when he heard this. It was almost like his entire childhood was coming back in one night. He went back to bed and luckily, went through the night fast asleep.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Next it was Renee's turn. She woke up to the noise of a ship landing. She woke up and went to the door. She peeked out and saw Vong with his spray can. He came up to the door and said something weird which must have meant "Merry Christmas" or merry whatever they have on their planet. Renee went back to bed ultra confused.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria, who was sleeping the best of everybody, woke up to a sound of a saxophone. She got up and went toward the counter where Mr. Angel sat. He looked just the same way he did when they first saw him seven years ago. He got off the bar stool he sat on and walked towards Gloria smiling the big smile that made you feel so warm and toasty inside. He put his arm around her and gave her a big hug.

"Gloria! It's so good to say you! I know that you went to music school and passed through it with flying colors! Then you got married! I knew all five of you could accomplish it if reached out for that star. When the going gets tough, the tough get going." He told her merry Christmas and goodbye and that he would be glad to call in a little extra help whenever she needed some. She went back to bed feeling glad that she had just seen someone she had missed for so long. Through the next five hours that made up the night, the entire gang slept just fine.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The next day Ryan felt himself shake with nervousness. He felt awful having to wait for so long. But he knew if he could only wait a little longer it would be time. So he paced the floor for a long time until Dena walked over to him.

"Ryan, I know you're worried. But listen, the best thing you can do right know is relax. Here, let me get you a malted." Ryan nodded and Dena walked to the counter and began to prepare. When she finished she handed it to Ryan. Ryan took it and sat down on the side of the stage. After two hours longer, he called the gang into the room where he sat. Mickey and the Kid brought a big television and sat it on stage. Ryan popped a tape in, and ran off stage to sit by Stacy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ A Christmas Special – Chapter 5 ~**_

* * *

><p>He sat just in time to see the tape start. "Don't Lose My Number" was the first song.<p>

"Remember this one? Wow, my voice was high…" Ryan said with a chuckle. "But it was a dang good cover, on your part." Ryan said.

Followed by "Only You Know & I Know", the tape continued.

"I love this one!" Gloria said, beginning to sing along with the lyrics.

"Gloria! Hush!" Mickey said, elbowing her slightly.

The montage continued to "Call Me".

"This was amazing! I never heard kids attempt to sing a Go West song…" Stacy said with a smirk.

"Let's Go" came on next, it's cheesy looking dance moves and all.

"My favorite version of this song." Ryan said.

"Mine too." Stacy replied with a smile.

"Paperback Writer", "How Can I Forget You", "Never Gonna Give You Up", and "Say You Will" finished in order the tape.

After the tape ended, Stacy was almost in tears. She hugged Ryan. Just then Ryan got on his knee, in a similar fashion as "Only You Know & I Know". He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and asked the most important question of his life.

"Stacy, will you marry me?" Stacy looked around the room and back at Ryan.

"Yes!"

Ryan jumped back up onto the barstool and gave Stacy a kiss, which she returned more than willingly. Everyone jumped back up on stage for the final song of the night. "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Stacy and Ryan sang the song together.

The next morning on Christmas, a gift arrived just for Ryan. When he opened it was empty. Stacy came over to Ryan.

"That's how I felt when you were gone. I never could get over you leaving. You were basically my life, and the band's for sure. It just seemed like everything had gone downhill. First we lost Mickey, then Gloria, then Renee and Kid, and then Connie, and then you… I mean - " He stood up and kissed her again.

"But I'm here now." He whispered.

"I love you so much." Stacy replied

"I love you too, Stace."

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria pulled Mickey to where the Christmas tree was. They sat down and exchanged their gifts. Last year, Gloria gave him a guitar. An expensive one, at that, and he had given her a gorgeous dress. She brought him around to the back of the tree. He saw it. There it was; a guitar case. A _beautiful _guitar case. He looked down and looked at his shoes for a few seconds before Gloria asked "What's the matter? Don't you like it?"

Mickey looked up to where his wife was. "No, it's just I don't have my guitar anymore." Gloria had a puzzled look on her face.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I sold it to buy you these." He held up a pair of shoes which would have matched her dress perfectly. She looked down and then back up before smiling.

"I sold my dress to buy you this guitar case." They smiled.

"You are so ridiculous!" Mickey said, wrapping his arm around her waist and laughing slightly.

"I love you, Mick." Gloria said. After several more seconds of standing beside Mickey. Gloria saw that Stacy was watching and walked over to where she was.

"Hey, Stace. Merry Christmas!" Gloria wrapped her arm around Stacy's neck just like she had done so many times in the past. Gloria had always been big sister to everybody in the band, during good times, bad times, and everywhere in between. Stacy looked up at her.

"Merry Christmas. And, Gloria, I hope I'm as good as a wife as you are."

"I know you'll be, Stacy."

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Renee and Jules stood where the Christmas tree was. Jules handed Renee his present. She unwrapped it and found it was a book of poetry. Flipping through the pages, she found her favorite poets throughout the book. On the final page, she saw, printed along with the rest her _own _poem.

"Jules. You didn't." she said, with a 'trying-to-contain-my-happiness-with-this-overly-serious-face' look.

"I did." He said, smiling.

"So. You copyrighted my poem, submitted it to the publishers, and put it along with the poems of my poetry _idols_?" she asked with a bit too much emphasis.

"Uh – yes." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you so much! I know I get annoying and bossy sometimes but I still love you." She reached down and got his gift. Opening the neatly wrapped gift, he found a notebook.

"And what's _this _for?" Jules asked, unsure of Renee's motives in attempting to give him a college-ruled yellow cover notebook.

"Flip through the pages, wiseguy." Renee said, half sarcastic, half snap.

"Fine, I'm flipping." He replied, opening the notebook. "You _**saved this**_?" he asked with a laugh, staring down at the pages and pages of varying equivalents of 'Jules + Renee' over and over.

"Yes. But look in the back." She told him, pointing to the back of the notebook. Jules turned the pages until he found the back page. There, in Renee's scribble-like, half-legible 'fast writing' was 'Jules/Renee: 1993 – Still In Love'. Flipping the notebook shut, he smiled and leaned in kissing Renee on the cheek.

"You remember the first time I did that?" Jules said, making Renee blush slightly. Turning around, they saw Stacy and Ryan watching. They both got up and walked over to where they were.

"I hope that I'll be as happy as you are." Ryan said smiling. Jules smirked slightly, glancing away. Glancing back, he reassured Ryan with a smile.

"Oh, I know you will."

"Oh, Stacy! I can't believe you're finally going to get married!" Renee said to Stacy, across from the guys. "Oh, yeah, and Merry Christmas and all that." Renee added quickly.

"Neither can I!" Stacy said with a slight nervousness. Renee walked a circle around Stacy.

"Stace. Don't try to hide things from me." Renee said sternly.

"Hide what?" Stacy asked, blushing.

"Your nervous." Renee said with a grin. "Chill out. Its months until you're actual wedding. Besides, it's Christmas. And I think Riley just made his famed 'White Christmas Sundaes'!" Renee said, motioning towards the counter.

"Alright. But, Renee?" Stacy asked, locking arms with her sister and then pulling her back slightly.

"Yes, Stacy?" Renee replied.

"I can only hope I'll be as good as a wife as you are." She said with a smile. Looking into her little sister's eyes, she smiled and reassured Stacy.

"I know you will be."

"Stacy!" Ryan called from across the room.

"Yes?" Stacy asked, running to her fiancée.

"Before we stuff our faces with ice cream again." He said with a grin. "I wanted to tell you something." He said.

"What?" she asked, fearing it might me something urgent.

"I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Same here." Stacy said with a smile. Stepping out of the hug, the locked hands, walking towards the counter.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Devyn observed from across the room, where she sat with Kenny.

"I'll admit. You are right; they are cute together." Kenny said, rolling his eyes.

"Kenny! You finally admitted it!" Devyn said excitedly, standing up, walking around the table to Kenny and hugging him around the neck.

"Devyn! Get off me! Seriously, you're embarrassing me!" he said, attempting to escape the hug.

"**GROUP HUG!**" Connie shouted motioning everyone to the table where Kenny sat.

"Oh, crap!" Kenny shouted, feeling everyone pile on top of him. On the outside of the hug, stood Ryan and Stacy, hands still locked. "Alright, alright! That's enough!" Kenny shouted sternly, attempting to shoo everyone off of him. Everyone sighed and was partially surprised at the stern nature of Kenny's remark. "Because I want to finish my sundae."

Everyone's faces lightened up as they went to their places. Ryan and Stacy sat back down on the barstools beside the stage. They exchanged glances, observing the craziness exhibited before them. They both knew that from this day forward, they would be together, forever.


End file.
